


Runaways

by R_N_R



Series: Wrencus one shots [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: Marcus and Wrench got in trouble and are running from the cops. Wrench has weird kinks and Marcus just happens to be caught in this mess with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this Role play idea into a fanfic because I have no one to roleplay with (poke me in private if you want to RP with me, I'm desperate)

“Shit. You made it!” An over excited synthesized voice came from one of the roof tops above the hacker.

“I can’t believe you, how did you even get here this fast!” Marcus called out as he hurriedly jumped on top of a pile of garbage, Wrench already reaching hand down to help him up. They were obviously not out of trouble just yet, sirens could be heard closing in on them, no time for smart ass pleasantries, both men ran off toward the next roof trying to lose the cops that were on their asses.

Marcus led the way through this whole mess, it was his plan after all, Wrench was only following for the destruction and chaos the plan required, that and because Marcus needed someone to tag along. They kept on running, Marcus carefully jumping down on the other side of the building, but the Anarchist stopped in his tracks, quickly lifting a finger up to get the other to wait for him. “Seriously Wrench! Get down here!” He almost yelled before he saw him run along the roof and stopped at the corner only to see a cop car turning the corner. “Fuck!” he yelled but before anyone could even notice him Wrench blew up the closest power supply unit successfully blowing up the car as well.

“You’re welcome!” He yelled and carefully climbed down to meet Marcus again.

“That wasn’t necessary! Now they know where we are!” Marcus almost growled at his friend before quickly grabbing Wrench’s arm and pulled him to the opposite direction.

“I fucking hope they do.” The punk simply said with a smirk under his mask.

“You really have a death wish.”

And with that they were off again. Both of them were almost out of breath at this point, but they couldn’t stop just yet. They turned in a dark alley way and ran up to the car they had previously parked there for cover up, Wrench had insisted to fill it with explosives ‘just in case’ but not Marcus started to regret letting him do so. “Don’t you dare.” He told his friend once they passed the car and quickly entered one of the back doors, and for once, he actually listened.

They both closed the door behind them and locked it, just in case, they would have to lay low for a moment and this was the only place they could think of that wouldn’t be searched, it looked like it had been abandoned for a while anyway, so Marcus figured they would be safe for the moment.

Marcus quickly pulled his laptop out along with the external hard drive they were sent to retrieve and quickly plugged it in to go over the goods and find as much information as he could. “Josh. Sending over the folders at the moment. Do you thing.” he said as soon as the files started to download.

Wrench was still beaming with adrenaline, he couldn’t stay in place and quickly unlocked his phone to hack into the few security cameras in the area. “Man. There is cops everywhere!” He said with an obvious smile on his face judging by the sound of his voice.

“Where you expecting anything else? You blew up a fucking patrol car you jack ass.” The other said, not taking his eyes off the screen, making sure the files were getting downloaded without interruption.

“Fuck yes I did, is it weird to be a little turned on right now?” He asked with a chuckle, passing behind Marcus.

Marcus didn’t answer, he knew the other a little too well to know he was probably not even joking.

Wrench didn’t take any offence in this, he was used to people ignoring his crude comments by now, he just switched from one camera to another, making sure they hadn’t been followed. The room remained quiet for a while though, and for a moment, he thought he may have crossed a line and turned to Marcus to make sure he hadn’t made things awkward between them. “..I mean… this is exciting as fuck.” he added clumsily and saw Marcus looking at him with something that looked like a smile? He couldn’t tell it was a bit too dark and with his mask on things only looked darker.

“Was this on your bucket list?” The other hacker asked as he got closer and wrapped a hand around the punk’s wrist. “’cause it seems like you are going to get us killed tonight.” He added and Wrench could hear something in his voice that got to him, he blamed it on the adrenaline rush and didn’t question what happened next.

“Add a little more of blowing shit up and you just made it to the top of my sexual fantasy list.” He added, his voice still filtered by the voice modifier built into his beloved mask, he would probably not have been able to say this if it wasn’t for the mask that hid his blushing skin.

“Figured you weren’t the romantic kind.” Marcus said softly and got closer to him, letting a hand move around Wrench’s his and pulled him closer.

“This is romantic as fuck.” Wrench added, his heart still racing, though now it wasn’t because they were chased by cops, well not only because of that at least.

“Sure…” Was all Marcus could come up with at the moment as his other hand moved up to move Wrench’s hood enough to uncover a bit of skin on his neck.

Wrench wouldn’t let just anyone this close to him, but he did trust Marcus with his life and while having him sucking on his skin like this wasn’t exactly life threatening or anything, it was a level of intimacy he didn’t mind having with the other hacker. His arms wrapped around Marcus, quietly letting him know he was ok with this and gripped his firm ass through his jeans with his free hand to press himself harder into the other hacker, his other hand still holding onto the phone he had been scanning the area with. If he wasn’t hard before now he sure was.

“I see you weren’t kidding,..” Marcus said softly against the other and pushed him up against the counter where he had put his laptop, turning it to the side so no one would hack into his camera and see them being so intimate.

“Fuck no I wasn’t.” He admitted and pulled away only enough to push himself on the counter, legs hanging on both sides of Marcus’ hips and leaned back to get a good look at him through the LEDs of his mask while placing his phone near the laptop. “and you better not leave me like this.” He finished, his mask displaying the default Xs.

“Don’t tempt me.” Marcus joked and let his hands move down the front of Wrench’s shirt and wasted no time unbuckling his worn out belt and undoing his trousers.

“even if you did, I have enough fapping material to drive me for a while.” Wrench added as he shoved Marcus’ hands away, he was going way too slow for his own taste. He pushed his boxers out of the way as well and wrapped a hand around his own member, a trail of dirty blond hair hidden behind his erection. “Now if you’re just going to stare…” He said softly through his mask as his hand moved slowly up and back down. 

Marcus looked at him for a moment and let both hands move up his friend’s thighs and gripped his pants and boxers before tugging it all off him. “Who said I was just going to watch?” He added and let the pieces of clothing hang off one of Wrench’s legs before getting back between his pale legs, quickly undoing his own pants as well, freeing his own member with a smirk.

“takin’ out the heavy artillery, I see.” Wrench tried to say softly, looking down at the other’s thick member which was unsurprisingly hard already.

“You really need to stop running your mouth now.” Marcus said with a roll of his eyes and pressed against Wrench again, the pale hand instantly wrapping around both of their members and move over them slowly.

Marcus let one of his hands move up to the Anarchist’s neck and forced his fingers under the lower part of the mask, feeling the soft skin under it, he knew he couldn’t ask him to take the mask off, it would just make things awkward and they didn’t have to be awkward.

Wrench seemed to understand what the other was trying to do and smiled a bit when warm fingers blindly brushed over his lips, letting them part a little to lick the finger tips and let them slip into his mouth coating them with saliva, giving them a light nip when the other seemed to freeze for a little too long. “Hurry up before I change my mind and finish myself.” He said softly as the fingers retreated.

The other hacker moved his hands carefully away from the masked face and had to pull away from the warm hand wrapped around his dick so they could move on. He licked and bit on his bottom lip when he noticed Wrench’s hand followed him instead of running over his own erection and kept on pumping him slowly. He looked at the half clothed hacker in front of him as he leaned back on his other hand to let him prepare him, one finger gently pressed into him and he could see the emotes on his mask switching a little frantically, blood obviously rushing down to his growing but also coloring his neck. He was probably blushing a deep red under the mask and that thought made Marcus smile a little. One finger soon became two and soon started to stretch him enough so he wouldn’t get hurt. “Hope you don’t mind my saliva…?” He said softly and spat in his free hand and replaced his friend’s to try and lubricate himself at least a little.

The punk’s breath had started to catch in his chest a bit as he was prepared, feeling the fingertips moving teasingly slow into him. “Have any other stupid question for me?” He spat, obviously running out of patience, he needed Marcus to make him come soon or he would lose it.

Marcus’ fingers slipped out of him and Wrench wrapped a leg behind him to pull him close, shifting so he was in a better angle and let his arms move around Marcus when he felt the head press into him. The masked man was uncharacteristic quiet when he was entered, which worried Marcus a little, his breath was ragged and his whole body was stiff, so he stopped half way in.

“You ok?”

“Fuck yes. Move.” Wrench ordered, he was obviously doing his best to keep quiet.

So the tanned hacker did as he was told, slowly pressing all the way into him only to pull back out gently, making Wrench shake a little with every movement. He kept a slow pace for a bit rolling his hips carefully at first before the other’s grip started to feel a little tighter with each thrusts and his breath started to turn into controlled moan. Once Wrench let out a much louder moan, Marcus figure he had found his prostate and tried his best to assault this spot as much as he could, ignoring the poking feeling of Wrench’s vest against his chest.

“Shit… M…” The pale man moaned softly, trying not to press his mask into the other’s neck. His own member was already leaking with pre cum, ready to shoot, and every hard thrust into his prostate made him that much closer to lose the little control he still had over himself. “fuck…” he added a little louder, still obviously struggling to keep quiet. The last thing he wanted was for someone to hear them from outside, they stopped paying attention to the cops tracking them, but they could possibly still be around, that thought alone was enough to make his dick twitch painfully.

Marcus breathed into the other’s neck, panting a little more as he fucked his best friend hard and fast by then. He could hear him losing it and tried to angle himself a little better to get him to release as soon as possible. “Cum for me…” He breathed against Wrench’s ear, his hood falling back to uncover the other’s dirty blond hair.

That’s all he needed, his heals twisted into Marcus’ lower back and he cried out softly, voice filtered by his mask, but still recognisable from how close the other man was. He shot his load between the both of them, tightening around Marcus enough to pull him into ecstasy along with him. He cursed as he always did as his friend/lover filed him and went limp when they were both spent, chin resting on Marcus’ shoulder for support, his fingers still twisted into the fabric of the back of his shirt.

They quickly caught their breath, holding onto eachother quietly before Marcus broke the silence. “You were surprisingly quiet.” He said softly with a chuckle as he pulled away, carefully slipping out.

Wrench was all out of smart comments to spit back, his brain was mushy and his body felt weak. “shut up…” he said softly as he leaned back and tried not to shake too much.

“At least now I know how to shut you up.” Marcus added with a smile and put his dick back in his pants before trying to help the other to dress back up. Putting someone’s pants back on when they’re still wearing shoes wasn’t as easy as it seemed, but once Wrench was back down from his high he pushed himself off the counter and dressed back up by himself.

“Fuck, this will be a very uncomfortable ride back…” He said, blushing like crazy under his mask as he felt the other’s jizz drip from him. He leaned back against the counter again after a moment to hold himself up as the other gathered his stuff and before he could realise what was going on, a loud explosion could be heard right outside the door.

Marcus froze and looked up at the other. “Don’t tell me this was our ride.” He said looking at the other’s hand on his phone and back at his masked face.

“I’m sorry?” Wrench said nervously with a worried set of emotes on his mask.

The both of them quickly packed their stuff and ran back out of their current hideout before cops got to them, adrenaline kicking back in and making Wrench forget about the jolting pain that would be shooting through him if he wasn’t running for his life.


End file.
